The Fall of the Mist
by Just Anny
Summary: The chance for Percy to have normal teenager troubles disappeared when a new problem rose up: the Fall of the Mist. Countless people were in chaos after realizing the unseen truth of this world: The Greek mythology wasn't a myth. Religions were questioned, sides were taken and the Third World War followed. And the demi-gods? They were right in the middle of it all.
1. Prologue

**Summary: **Percy had banished the thought of a normal life after Annabeth and he escaped Tartarus and he defeated Gaea. The chance for him to have teenager troubles completely disappeared when a new problem rose up: the Fall of the Mist. Countless people were in chaos after realizing the unseen truth of this world: The Greek mythology wasn't a myth. Religions were questioned, people took advantage of the chaos for power, powerful countries fell... The whole world changed when the Mist fell. And the Demigods? They just had to survive.

**Disclaimer: **Blah blah blah, I don't own PJO and HoO, blah blah blah...

* * *

**Prologue: School's Over**

When hiding becomes impossible

Percy yawned, before putting his hand on his mouth. He scratched some notes on his paper, but didn't really pay attention to his Greek Mythology classes. Why? Well, if you live your life as a demigod, killing monsters, titans, giants and primordials, you _really _don't want to learn about what Aphrodite's love-life was like back in the days. He closed his eyes and tried think why exactly he needed to go to school again...

After winning the second Giant War and creating a shared camp between the Romans and Greeks, Percy didn't see why it was important to go to school and learn some useless facts, which he really didn't need in the rest of his life.

Sure, it was for his _future._ But the future he had was so uncertain... He honestly had no idea what would happen tomorrow. Would a primordial rise again? Would Zeus have one of his temper tantrums? Would he have to borrow Paul's car again, just for Blackjack to land on it? Or would he have to make his stupid math test - which he really sucked in, by the way - and get a lecture about him not paying attention again?

"-rcy. Percy", he opened his eyes and looked up to his teacher, who was scowling at him. _Probably the last option. _"Pay attention. That you get straight A's for this subject doesn't mean you have the privilege to sleep in this class." The rest of the class snickered.

Percy averted his gaze and felt his cheeks burning up.

The teacher - Mr. Carter - returned to his lesson. Percy had to refrain himself from yawning again, since he knew that Mr. Carter would be watching him for the rest of the class.

The bell rang, indicating that the class was over, and Percy almost cheered. He grabbed his stuff and went to the cafeteria.

Soon, he was surrounded. "Per-"

"-cy!", the man -_ what? Artemis herself called him a man, so why wouldn't he be?_ - in question looked at the twins and grinned.

"Morning", after he said that, all Hades ran loose. Even though both of the dark haired twins - Dave and Danny - had ADHD, they were mortal. They weren't in his class, but still saw them frequently. How? At the place where they'd met: detention class. _The joy._

"I heard you were sleeping in class again", Dave - the taller one - said, while grinning. Percy frowned and took a seat on one of the tables.

"I was just thinking, not sleeping!", Percy pointed out. His answer? Two grinning faces. He sighed. The D-twins (Dave and Danny Davidson... You could see how that escalated) always thought he was the ultimate rebel at school.

Just because he fell asleep during multiple classes - after fighting monsters all night - or sometimes carried a knife - which was Riptide in full form for the mortals - didn't mean he was worthy of the title 'the ultimate rebel'.

That would be Danny. Even though Dave seemed to be more dominant of the two, since he was the oldest and loudest, Danny was the worst of the two. He did absolutely nothing what the teachers wanted and everything the teachers didn't want.

The D-twins made him think about the Stolls: ADHD, rebels and thieves. Thieves? Yeah, they were the reason how teachers' pens miraculously disappeared during classes.

"Good morning", Percy looked up and watched the brown-haired boy take a seat. Percy smiled back as a response.

"Morning -"

"- Michael", Dave and Danny both grinned at him and loaded him with questions about how his day was. Percy already felt sorry for Michael, who was pretty much the most quiet one of the group.

Percy watched their conversation for a while, but couldn't shake off a feeling that something was about to happen. Something big. _I have a bad feeling about this..._

One of the bigger windows shattered open and screams erupted in the cafeteria. Out of reflex, Percy stood up and looked at the monster before him. Dragon.

Terror appeared in everyone's eyes and people began to mutter things Percy couldn't hear. He wondered what the Mist made them see, but he forced that thought away. The Mist wasn't important now.

He walked toward the dragon and took his pen out of his pocket. He smiled when he uncapped Riptide. That was when the dragon noticed him.

He dodged the fire that was sent toward him and ran toward the monster. Lucky that the dragon couldn't fly in this relatively small room, Percy stabbed Riptide multiple times inside the monster.

The hard skin made it hard for him to stab deep enough. With a flap of his wing, the dragon forced him to fall backwards.

Percy frowned as he made some distance. He'd lost his touch. That's when the sprinklers and the fire alarm went on. He grinned, turned his sword back into pen-form and put it in his pocket. He was going to try something new. He raised both of his hands.

Water captivated the dragon immediately at his command. He slashed his hands down in an X-form and hardened the ice. Thousands of ice-swords pierced the dragon.

The dragon tried to move, but couldn't. Percy felt the familiar feeling in his gut, when he controlled the water in de monster's body. He clenched his hand into a fist and made the water turn into ice, inside its body. He opened his hand again and saw the dragon being stabbed from the inside of its body. The monster dissolved into dust almost instantly.

Percy looked around to see if there were any more threats, but there were none. The only things he saw were the other students looking horrified at him and the pile of dust before him, and the damage.

_I wonder what they've seen_, he thought as he walked over to the fire. He was shocked when he heard someone sobbing under a burning table. He frowned as he went over toward the table.

He summoned some water to stop the fire from spreading any further and looked at the boy, who was only two years younger than him. He offered him a hand, but the boy moved backwards, as if he was afraid of Percy.

Percy frowned. "What's wrong?"

"W-what's going on?"

"How do you mean?", Percy asked back, confused.

"What was that monster?! What did you do with it?"

* * *

_"Good evening, my name's Susan Smith and today's headlines are: the president visits France, concerning the international money crisis. 16 deaths and 33 wounded after an impingement in Egypt. And the bomb on Miami Beach dismantled after its discovery by a 9 year old boy._

_But first. Since yesterday, strange things have happened all around the world. Out of nowhere, strange animals or monsters appeared, causing chaos all over the country. In total, 78 people had died in the middle of this occurrence and hundredths of people are wounded, and that's only in the US. Many experts tried to come up with a theory, concerning these monsters. _

_With us here today is one of those experts: professor Parker. " Susan gestured to the man, who was sitting next to her on the couch. He looked around his 60's with his white hair and old clothes. He got frowning wrinkles on his forehead, but on his face, you could see a small smile. "Thank you for being here today." He nodded in acknowledgement as the camera closed up on his face._

_Then, the camera was back to normal, giving a good view of Susan and the professor. "Now mister Parker", Susan began, "is there a conclusion about the strange occurrences?" _

_The professor nodded. "Yes, there is. After looking at most of the cases, we have concluded that these strange monsters are indeed mythological creatures. The Greek ones to be exact. How this is possible, no one is yet to know, but what we_ do_ know is that they're extremely dangerous."_

_Figuring Mr. Parker was done talking for now, Susan turned to the camera. "If you come across one of those monsters, the best thing you should do is flee from it. It could get you killed. Though, strange video's have been send to our studio, where you can see kids attacking these monsters and eventually also killing them. Here is one of them." _

_On the screen appeared the video, revealing a 15 year old girl with a bronze sword in her hand. Before her stood a young hellhound, who was baring his teeth at her, before dashing toward her._

_The girl dodged the attack and made an upper cut toward the hellhound's neck. The hellhound disappeared within the shadows just in time and appeared a few feet behind her. The girl expected it though and stabbed her sword into its furry skin. A pile of gray dust was all that was left of it._

_The video stopped and Susan was viewed again. "As you can see, the monster was turned into dust. This means that it died. The main questions here, though, are: who are these kids? How did they get those skills to kill the creatures? Where did they get such weapons?" She turned toward the professor. "Mister Parker, do you have the answers of those questions?"_

_He frowned. "Let's begin with the name of the monster in that video. It was a Hellhound, also known as a creature of the Underworld. I've seen cases where they were much bigger than this, so I guess this was a young one._

_And the girl... There is a theory on that one. We have analysed those kids' fighting styles and discovered something truly amazing: one style is similar to the Greek style of sword fighting, but there was also a more disciplined style: a Roman one. Remember the heroes of Ancient Greece and Rome? Like Hercules, Perseus, Achilles and Orion?_

_They fought these monsters in the old times, just like these kids. And they all had something in common: they were half God, half human. Also known as Demigods or Half-Bloods. If everything is true about the Greek mythology, there can also be Demigods alive in this world. And they would be these kids, like that girl."_

_Susan nodded. "But how would they get such skills, then?"_

_"We honestly not know. We think there could be one or more training centers of some sorts, but that's still a theory though. We know nothing for sure."_

_"If everything is true, could there also be Greek or Roman Gods?", Susan asked._

_The man shrugged. "There could be. Eventually the real question is how, if everything has always been true, we only see these things _now_? I believe all these creatures can't have appeared all at once. There has to be something that happened what made us see these things. _

_It could also be that everything is an illusion, seen by everyone in the world. Maybe out minds are playing tricks with us. We only have theories, not facts. People should believe what they think that's true. When all the facts will be revealed we'll know the answers of your, my, everyone's questions."_

_"Thank you, professor", Susan turned toward the camera. "As you can hear, nothing is certain. Except that these monsters are extremely dangerous and should not be attacked by inexperienced fighters. If these 'heroes' are dangerous or not, only time will tell", she finished._

* * *

**[A/N]: So... New story :) The chapters will be 2k+, but because of this, I won't be able to update that often. Just expect a new chapter every week ;P. If you want faster updates, you should check my other story: The Hidden Gladiator. I update that one at least twice a week (most of the time every two days)... But the chapters are also smaller: 1-2k. ;)**

**Please tell me what you think of this story/chapter/idea ;P **

**'Till next time ^^**

**Xx Anny**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: A Mutual Enemy**

Complications, but with a surprising offer

_~ Two years later ~_

Percy twirled the pen around his fingers as he thought about every single possibility. He ran his hand through his hair when he couldn't think of a solution. This was truly a better job for Annabeth, but she wasn't there now. He stopped twirling the pen and put it behind his ear.

He looked at the map of New York City on the table again, before he looked at the map of East America on the wall. NYC had become their Eastern Stronghold, ever since the mortals found out the truth about them. That he'd gotten the job to protect the city, was just his luck.

It didn't take long for the mortals to know the truth, after they'd seen it. The unclaimed demi-gods were easily discovered when the mortals found out the usual symptoms - ADHD and Dyslexia. At first, they were just outcasts, but later people started to abuse them - physically and mentally. When they'd started to fight back, they were marked as dangerous by the mortals.

Percy sighed. Their numbers had been growing thin, since the mortals rejected the demi-gods. With that, and the fact that nobody had heard from the Gods since that day - _we__ aren't even able to go to Olympus or to IM them_ -, they were losing this war.

He was brought out of his thoughts when the door opened. Percy watched as Malcolm bowed his head slightly and entered the room with a nervous look on his face. "What is it, Malcolm?"

"We have guests, my lord."

Percy scowled playfully at him. "How many times have I told you not to call me that?"

He just smirked. "Not enough, _my lord_."

Percy narrowed his eyes at him and sat up. He took a final glance at the map of NYC, before he walked with Malcolm into the elevator. "So, who are the visitors?", he said as the elevator closed. The music in the background was getting on his nerves - he really wished Apollo would've changed it already - but maybe it was just that it didn't fit the situation they were in.

"A diplomat from the Mortal Forces and his two companions", Malcolm said. Percy looked as the numbers above the doors went from 91 to 90. He really hated living on one of the top floors, but this way he did have a good view on the city in case something went wrong.

"Why would they be here?", Percy mused, "We already know they don't want peace with us." He clenched his fists as he recalled what happened when the mortals found out his identity.

Malcolm looked worried at him. "Maybe something changed?"

Percy gritted his teeth. "Maybe", then he ran his hand through his hair and sighed. "I really wish Annabeth was here."

Malcolm sighed too. "Me too, but we both know she is more needed in San Francisco."

Percy nodded, but that didn't mean he actually liked it. He wanted her to be with him, so he could protect her - even if he knew she was capable of protecting herself just fine. Ever since Tartarus, he had wanted to be with her and build up a future for the both of them, and he knew Annabeth felt the same way, but she unfortunately knew what's more important.

The Western Stronghold had been in trouble for five months now. Ever since the air-force attack, their numbers had decreased immensely. Reyna and Frank were trying their best they could, but they were close to losing the city, so they needed help. And guess who was the best in making - almost - impossible strategies...

I weird feeling came up in his stomach as the elevator stopped at the 4th floor. The doors opened and he was met with Alice, a 16 year old daughter of Mercury, and Tom, a 14 year old son of Apollo. They both bowed, which made Percy frown, and showed him the way toward room 4.19, where his [guests] were probably waiting.

When they were done, he thanked them and told them to go back to their posts, which they happily did. He sighed before opening the door. He was surprised to see two other demi-gods guarding the three mortals, who each sat on a chair around the table. "Leave us", he ordered, which they did.

He forced a smile at the guests, grabbed a chair to sit on and joined them around the table. "Well, hello everyone. Welcome to the Empire State building! The highest and most populated building in America", he said with faked excitement.

He was greeted with two nods and a glare. Percy raised an eyebrow at that. "I was told we would meet the leader of this stronghold, not a child." Percy narrowed his eyes at the talker.

The man had a small, half grey beard and was wearing a business suit, which made Percy think of Zeus. He had a stern look on his face and his brown eyes were glaring at Percy. He looked around his 50's. Percy leaned backward and sighed. _This is going to be a long day._ "Please state your business here", he said, ignoring the man's statement.

The older man wanted to speak up again, but his companion stopped him. Percy looked at the man. He appeared to be much younger, around 30, with his short blonde hair and a more easy-going outfit. "Before we go into business, let's introduce ourselves first. My name is Brian", Percy nodded at him,"and I'm going to do the talking here", Brian glared at the older man.

"This is Alfred and Claire", the latter smiled at Percy. She had long, curly, black hair and blue eyes. Claire was wearing a white blouse and silver earrings. There were starting to form wrinkles on her forehead, so she look around 45 years old. Percy smiled back at her, before turning to Brian.

"I'll introduce myself too then. My name is Percy."

Alfred laughed. "_you_ are Percy Jackson? HA! Don't let me laugh", Percy felt his anger boiling up. Brian scowled at Alfred, while Claire just shifted uncomfortably. "I bet you're not even strong enough to lift a finger at me! You're just a pathetic little child who wants to play war with us. Let me tell you this, _kid_, you know nothing of warfare."

Alfred stood up and walked toward the door, but suddenly stood still as Percy raised his hand. "I wouldn't do that if I were you", threatened Percy. He moved the water in Alfred's hand toward his neck. "You might want to strangle yourself." Percy could feel that the old man tried to resist Percy's force, but he couldn't do anything about it. After all, two-third of the human body was made of water.

Percy had learned that in the second Giant War, but Annabeth had begged him not to do it again. He could still see her pleading eyes. But during the last few years, something snapped within Percy, especially after his parents were _murdered_. He tried to hide it to his friends, but when he was angry...

Claire, who understood what Percy was doing, suddenly stood up. "Please stop", she begged him. He looked at her and she winced at his threatening glare. She bit her lip and mastered all of her courage. "Stop doing this. You're killing him!"

Percy gritted his teeth and loosened the grip of Alfred's hand a bit. He could hear the old man breath painfully. That made Brian come out of his shock. "Stop this at once. We're here on a diplomatic mission, not to insult or kill each other!"

Percy released his grip on Alfred, who immediately fell on his knees, breathing heavily. That made Percy realize what he'd done. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair to calm himself down.

He waited until everyone sat down again, including Alfred, who was sitting as far as he could from Percy. "Why have you come here? Clearly not to have a tea party", he said as he glared at Alfred. The man returned the glare, but soon adverted his eyes.

"My apologies for Alfred's actions, my lord", Brian said. Percy raised an eyebrow on that. There must be a lot of stake if a mortal, even if he was a diplomat, would call him a lord. What Brian didn't know, though, was that Percy hated formalities.

"Apologies from my side as well", Percy said sheepishly, "I shouldn't have let my anger get the best of me. Now, let's get back to the question of why you came here."

Brian nodded. "Let me show you", he took a tablet out of his bag, which Percy hadn't even seen at first. He tabbed his finger a few times on the screen, before he gave it to Percy. On the screen was a map of North East America. Some area's were colored red, but the most were blue. "The red colored area's are in your hold and blue ones in ours."

Then, he tabbed the screen again. The Northern part of the state New York lost its blue color, just like entire New Jersey and half Pennsylvania. Percy gave Brian a questioning look. "These white area's will be destroyed by the monsters if we don't stop them."

Percy nodded thoughtfully, knowing where the mortal was getting at. "So you want us to help you kill them, since you can't." Brian nodded in confirmation. "But what's in it for us?"

As an answer, Brian tabbed another time on the screen. This time, the entire area was white. "If the monsters take over our area's, they have you surrounded. With your numbers, you won't be able to win that fight. You should strike while you can, before it's too late, even if it means helping us with defending our area's."

Percy frowned. It was a good plan for all of them, but he didn't like the idea of working with the mortals after all they did. He could sense that everyone else thought the same way, including the mortals. Even if they would help, the city would vulnerable for any attacks.

Now, he _really _wanted Annabeth there to help making a decision. He knew he shouldn't try to Iris Message her during this meeting, since that would question his 'leadership'. He sighed. He really wanted that stupid school again. Percy took his pen from his ear and began to twirl it around his fingers again. He had discovered a while go that it helped him concentrate.

He took a piece of paper from out of his pocket. "Do you have a pen?" They gave him weird looks, but eventually Claire gave him her pen. Percy smiled at her and began scratching a few things on the paper. "How many numbers will they use?"

They all frowned. Alfred was the one who spoke up. "If our knowledge about this matter is correct, they use around 5000 monsters in total, but we're not for sure."

Percy wrote the number on the piece of paper. He looked at the tablet-screen again and drew five dots on the paper - which were the places where he thought the monsters would attack - with a number next to it. "How many soldiers will you have available?"_  
_

"1500, that is excluding 700 specialized troops, but we don't know that for sure", Brian answered. Percy did wrote new numbers under the others and frowned as he did the calculations. _What?! I hate math!_

Percy nodded as he looked at the result on his drawing. "We'll do it, but under one condition."

"And what's that?", Brian asked.

"We'll be in charge of the operation."

* * *

**[A/N]: And here is chapter 1 ;D Oh and I forgot to say this the last chapter: Percy will be somewhat OOC, including some other characters. I hope to keep it to a minimum... **

**So, let's talk about why I'm so happy... Because you guys are awesome ****of course! ;D I mean, I almost fainted when I saw that I had so many mails in by inbox :O I love it, I love you and thank you! Keep being awesome and you'll have some cookies: (::) (::) (::)! Haha...hehe..ehh..ehm..well...yeah... xD I love real cookies over digital ones, too... **

**To TheMockingjay1998: **Thank you ^^ I know it's been done before, but I want to write the concept in my way and style, so I hope I'll succeed ;) I'm glad you like it :D

**To Di Blythe: **Hahah thank youu like always :D I hope you liked this chapter too ;P If you have some idea's for the story, please tell me ;) Like if I should add romantic in this story (like The Hidden Gladiator) or not... I don't know if it will fit the story xD But I know how much you love Jasper hahaha ;D

**To BookReader10: **Thank you! Hope you liked this chapter ;)

**To hiting: **Thanks! Here's the update ^^

**To PJoHoOFan: **There you go ;D Thank you to you too!

**Wow, I thanked a lot of people xD Oh well, I love reviews, so yeah... ;) If you have time, please leave one ;) It helps me write :)**

**'Till next time ^^**

**Xx Anny**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Asking for Help**

You can always count on family

Percy rubbed his head with his index finger, trying to stop his headache. Not that it helped. He sighed and looked at the map on the wall. He knew that the mortals' goal was to keep Washington DC unharmed, since most of the NYC citizens moved there, which made the city one of the most cities in this area. The fact that the president still resided there, was not a small matter too.

If their knowledge was correct, the monster army would attack Washington DC first. He grabbed a red pushpin and pricked it in DC. The blue one, he pricked on NYC. He frowned for the - he didn't know how much - time that day, thinking of possible plans.

Now, he really wished he had never agreed to their plan in the first place, but he knew he had no choice. _Ugh. I really hate my job. _

Accepting he wouldn't get anywhere by just staring at a map, he walked toward the window. Ironically, it was misty outside, so he couldn't see the streets and lower buildings. At times like this, he didn't mind residing on one of the top floors.

He looked at his watch/shield - Tyson had repaired his old one (again) - and smiled when he saw what time it was. He left his room and went toward the elevator. He sighed when some bowed their head when he walked by, before stepping into the elevator and pushing the G button.

Percy frowned when he heard YMCA by Village People while the elevator started to go down. _So not appropriate... _

After what seemed like eons, the elevator stopped with the G sign above the doors. Percy walked outside when the doors opened and was met with a _lot _of noise. When he saw Piper midst the crowd, he walked toward her. The noise died down where he walked by, but there were still a lot of people yelling at each other. When he heard someone yelling something about an agreement, he sighed. This not going to be fun.

"Everybody, please keep calm and quiet down! Everything will be okay", Piper tried to charm-speak the crowd. Percy stopped, thinking everything will be okay, but shook his head and smiled. Piper's charm-speak had become much more powerful, since everybody suddenly stopped talking.

He ticked her shoulder and she turned. "What's going on, Pipes?", he asked, even if he already knew the answer.

She smiled at him. "Hey, Percy", she said before she frowned, "people are talking about an agreement with the mortals. Do you know anything about it?"

Percy nodded and faced the crowd. "Everybody!", faces perked up and eyes widened in recognition, "I want you to know that that agreement with the mortals is true." This was the moment Percy was glad Piper had become so powerful with her charm-speak. He could see in everyone's eyes that they deeply wanted to say something.

"They had come to us for help with fighting the monsters and I agreed", Percy started, "but that doesn't mean we'll serve under the mortals", some people smiled at that. "They've agreed that we'll take charge."

"So, what have you decided?", someone asked in the crowd, who Percy recognized as a daughter of Athena. He smiled. Children of Athena always wanted to know things.

"There will be a ceasefire between the mortals and demigods within East US", some people wanted to yell at him, but Percy held up his hand. "We will not attack them in any way", he said, "and they will not attack us. If there are attacks, the attackers will be held responsible and no good will come from that", he stopped talking so the crowd could sink in the threat behind his words.

"We'll leave at least half of our numbers here, so we'll be prepared for any unexpected attacks", people relaxed their shoulders at that.

"The main reason behind this all is that the monsters are attacking mortals and demigods alike, with great numbers. If we don't help the mortals, they'll lose. If they lose, we'll be unable to stop the monsters with the numbers we have. Together, we'll be stronger."

"When will this all happen? And where?", Piper asked next to him.

"The ceasefire is already in action. I'll contact everyone I want to take with me to the battleground tomorrow. The goal is to protect Washington DC. If anyone has objections to this, you know where to find me. If not, please go back to your rooms."

The crowd nodded and people left the lobby in small groups, still talking about the events. Percy let them be and sighed. He turned to Piper, who was still standing next to him. "So, anything happened that I don't know about?"

Piper shook her head. "Other that this, nothing. Have you heard anything from Jason?" Percy frowned and shook his head too. She sighed. "I'll be going then. Take care."

"You too", he said before she also left the lobby.

When he figured nobody wanted to talk to him about things, he went to the 'rainbow room'. The 'rainbow room' was practically something the children of Iris and Hephaestus had created inside the building. As the name implies, there was always a rainbow in that room. Percy had never understood how it exactly worked - something about the light and moisture in the air - , but that didn't matter. This way, he was able to contact Annabeth.

He opened the door of the room. When he saw nobody was IM-ing, he walked inside and closed the door. After he locked it, he went toward the rainbow in the center of the room and threw a drachma into it. "O Fleecy, do me a solid. Show me Annabeth Chase."

Luckily, the cloud nymph Fleecy took care of the Iris Messages since Iris was unable to. He had asked her once if she knew something of the absence of the gods, but even she didn't know anything. The only thing she had told Percy, was that she'd closed the shop. Since she couldn't take care of the shop _and _the Iris Messages. So, she had chosen the last one.

An image of a girl sitting behind a desk appeared. He smiled when he recognized the blonde curls, which were tied up in a ponytail, like always. Even if he couldn't see her face, he knew it was Annabeth. "Hey"

He snickered when he saw Annabeth almost falling out of her chair out of shock, but stopped when she glared at him. "Not funny, Seaweed Brain..."

"A hello to you too, Wise Girl"

She sighed. "So, what makes you IM me? Did something happen?"

Percy held up his hands. "How do you know I don't just want to talk to you, because we haven't spoken each other for a while?"

"We talked yesterday, remember? And I know you longer than today" Percy sighed in defeat. He had forgotten that they'd talked yesterday. Too much had happened since then. "So, what's wrong?"

"Well..."

* * *

Tyson swept the sweat of his forehead, before continuing with his work. It had always been fun to work in the forges of Atlantis, even after he got appointed as general of the Cyclops army.

Now that his dad, together with the fish goddess and grumpy two-tails, had disappeared, Atlantis was without her rulers. Surprisingly enough, nobody had attacked the city or its citizens, so Tyson had nothing to do other than to work in the forges. Not that he didn't like it, but he missed his dad and brother. He hadn't spoken to his brother in months.

When he inspected his work, Tyson figured it was good enough and let the new-made sword rest in the water.

He swam out of the forges and saw the palace of Atlantis. Tyson smiled when he remembered his father, but that smile turned into a grimace. He was worried of his father. It wasn't like him to not make contact with anybody for two years. It was as if he had just disappeared from this world, leaving everybody on his own. Tyson refused to think that way, though.

He was just about to swim toward his home, where Ella would be waiting for him with a peanut butter and jelly sandwich - Tyson was almost drooling at the thought - , when he saw a dolphin swimming toward him with a scared expression on it's face.

"General Tyson! There's an army attacking the city!"

* * *

Jason poked into the fire with a stick, just like Hestia would do - or used to do. He didn't know which one it was. He sighed. It was no use thinking about that had happened to the gods. He would just have to cope with it.

It was so cold, that Jason had the tendency to just walk into the fire. Not that he would do that, of course. Only Leo - and some others - could do that. He frowned when he thought of Leo. Jason had failed him and Leo had paid the price.

_"An oath to keep with a final breath"_, he had already had suspicions when Leo was acting so weird when he returned from Ogygia, but never would've expected that Leo had made an oath to return to Calypso. When Ogygia was somehow destroyed after the war, it was impossible for him to return to her. _An oath on the Styx kills when not followed._ If Jason had just found it out earlier, Leo would've never died.

He sighed and stopped himself from thinking any further. He wasn't in the woods in the middle of the night for nothing. Jason looked up at the sky and found the moon shining in all her glory.

He'd learned from Annabeth that the moon herself wasn't Artemis, but Selene - Luna for the Romans, but he'd given up his Roman life. He liked to think it was Artemis, as if it would give him hope that the gods were still there somewhere.

Just when he figured he would get some sleep, a dagger was around his throat. He smiled, when he looked down and saw it was made of silver. Apparently, the information he got was correct. "What are you doing here, _boy_?", the girl behind him asked.

He said nothing and watched as more girl walked out of the woods. Each had their arrows pointed to Jason, ready to fire at any moment. Another girl walked toward him with a different aura and a silver circlet on her head. "Stand down, Lucy"

The girl behind him, Lucy, retreated, but everyone still had their weapons with them. Jason, though, smiled at the girl before him and stood up. They walked toward each other and hugged the other. "Hey, Thals. Long time no see"

He gasped for air, when Thalia punched him in his gut. She broke the hug and glared at him. He could see sparks in her electrical eyes. "_Long time no see_... It certainly was a long time! You haven't talked to me in 11 months and you _dare_ to just say _'long time no see'_?! Be glad I don't electrocute you for not contacting me in all those months!"

Jason sighed and smiled, already used to her way of saying things. "I've missed you too, sis."

Thalia crossed her arms and snorted. "So, why do I owe you the pleasure, my dear brother?", she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I need your and your huntress' help"

* * *

**[A/N]: And here's chapter 2! I'm so glad with all the feedback I got with the last 2 chapter! ;D I love you all and I hope you liked this chapter! ;) Please leave a review after the beep. *beep***

**And yes, I killed Leo... It's not that I don't love him, but there's a 60% chance he will die in Blood of Olympus, so yeah... Sorry :$ I'm not going to spoil what happened with Ogygia, though ;P **

**To Di Blythe: **Haha ;P Thank youu! I hope you loved this chapter ;) Love uu xx

**To TheMockingjay1998: **Well, here's more ;)

**To awesomeness: **Thank you! I think I'll keep those OC's with the Hidden Gladiator, though ;). It would be so confusing for me otherwise xD Though I'm in for other OC's you have! (Just no children of the Big Three ;) )

**To Fluff-is-awesome: **Thanks ;D Yeah, I killed Sally and Paul.. :$ I think it was just needed for him to have a motive against the mortals (and it made him more powerful in a way). Everything will be explained in later chapters, so yeah, you're supposed to be confused for now ;P It hope it makes you want to know more ;P

**'Till next time ^^**

**Xx Anny**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: A Miracle Happening**

Receiving from an unexpected ally

"FOR DAD, FOR ATLANTIS!", Tyson bellowed before rushing into battle.

"FOR ATLANTIS", the rest of the cyclops army echoed. They followed Tyson, who was already smashing sea monsters with his club, or 'stick' as he liked to call it. After knocking the monster out, he looked around him and saw that the enemy's army was far more greater. He frowned when he saw a few monsters among them that could only live on land. They didn't belong here.

He was brought out of his thoughts, when an enormous sea serpent swam toward him. Tyson dodged the serpent's teeth that tried to had bite him. "Big, bad snake", he muttered and smashed the serpent with his club. His cyclops' strength made the 'big, bad snake' smash onto one of Atlantis' city walls. The wall crumbled down under the serpent's weight, while the sea serpent dissolved into dust.

Meanwhile, Tyson had already killed 3 other monsters by punching them... hard... The enemy monsters backed up a little after seeing the general of the cyclops army fight, but soon charged him all at once. In a wide arc, Tyson smashed them all with his club while turning 360 degrees.

When Tyson finally had the time, he looked around him. The battle went smoothly and the enemy's numbers was growing thinner and thinner by the second. His smile faded, though, when he heard the sound of a horn.

Suddenly, out of the dark parts of the ocean appeared an even larger army out of nothing. His eyes widened when he saw more land monsters among them. Normally, those monsters couldn't survive under the pressure of the water. They shouldn't even be able to breathe or see! It was as if someone, or something, was helping the enemy's army. Someone that had power over the sea.

For a moment, he thought of his father, Poseidon, but he shook his head. His dad was good, not bad. There had to be someone else that was helping the army.

His thoughts were cut off by more monsters charging him. He killed the first ones with his club, but was soon met with a hydra. He remembered that his brother had fought this monster before. That he had warned others that if you cut off one head, two more would grow back.

_Well, I don't cut. I smash_, Tyson thought as he charged the hydra. He realized that there was more to this monster though, as the hydra breathed out. Bubbles appeared out of the monster's mouth, but in there wasn't air, not _really_. It was much too smoky for that. Tyson realized it was poison and dodged the bubbles in the water.

Three of it's heads were trying to bite him, like the sea serpent had wanted to do a while earlier, but Tyson didn't let them. He smacked the heads multiple times, before going toward it's necks. It tired him out a lot, but eventually he managed to smash the hydra into the sea ground, creating a large crater in the dirt, before it dissolved.

He charged the army that had just arrived and tried to get some strength from the water around him. The sea around him almost parted as he made his way through the monsters. Land monsters or sea monsters, it didn't matter to Tyson as he killed every monster that went in his way.

Tyson was panting heavily now, but he knew he didn't have time to rest. Even if he did kill a lot of monsters, each time even more filled in the empty places. The number of monsters was just overwhelming and soon he found himself being pushed backwards by the sheer amount of monsters that attacked him.

He gritted his teeth every time he was cut, even though the sea healed him instantly. He wouldn't be able to go on much longer. Rapidly, he looked around him, only to see his fellow cyclopes in the same position as he was. He frowned, but still did it, even though he didn't like it. "RETREAT!", he yelled at the rest, while he retreated toward the city himself.

He never had the chance to reach Atlantis.

Tyson stopped in his tracks as he heard two loud howls. When he turned, his eyes widened when he saw the two enormous sea monsters, Scylla and Charybdis, charging him. Above Charybdis was a huge whirlpool that even sucked the enemy's army. Charybdis seemed to swallow the water like it was it's food. Tyson felt himself being pulled toward Charybdis and had to grab a rock to not get killed.

Scylla, Charybdis' counterpart, was different then Charybdis, but not less dangerous. It's tentacles killed every enemy it saw and the dog heads around its waist ripped apart everyone who got close to them.

Tyson had heard stories about the two most dangerous creatures of the sea. Back in the days, sailors had had to chose between either of them. To choose between two equally dangerous monsters, that would both kill them. If those monsters were to reach Atlantis...

He glanced back at the city and saw that the rest of the cyclopes had already reached it. He frowned when he made his decision. Tyson charged the two creatures, knowing he would not survive it.

* * *

_"I'm standing here in front of the US Capitol, waiting for minister Harthfield of Home Affairs, who will give a press conference in 10 minutes", the reporter said. Behind him were multiple camera's and other reporters, who were probably there for the same reason as he was. "We don't know the true reasons about the conference yet, but rumors has it that there's a new revelation in the current war. _

_We've tried to contact the minister for more details, but so far we've had no response. As you can see, everyone is etching to hear about the news and -", the reporter stopped talking, when a black Mercedes stopped and a black bearded man walked out. The reporter made his way through the rest of the press to ask the minister a few questions._

_When he succeeded, he asked the question. "Sir, are the rumors true that something major happened in the war?", but the minister held his hands up and made his way through the crowd, not answering any of the reporters' questions._

* * *

Screams filled the streets of San Francisco as more mortals fell dead on the ground. Even so, the soldiers stood their ground and fought against the small number of demigods who were fighting an impossible battle. Annabeth frowned as she saw the city that had turned into a battlefield during the months of fighting.

Many mortals had fled the city, in hope that they would be safe, but Annabeth knew that there were still families in those houses that were now full of bullet-holes. Those families were not the enemies, they were innocent, but they still suffered from the gruesome consequences of the war between the demigods and the mortals.

She turned as the door slammed open, revealing a panting son of Hermes. When he finally had his breathing in control, he reported the news. "Praetor Frank was able to clear the Richmond District and Sunset District. Thanks to your plan to blow up the Golden Gate Bridge, the mortals could only get their reinforcements by water and air, making their numbers lessen", Annabeth sighed in relief as she heard that.

She hadn't been certain if that plan would work. The Golden Gate Bridge was a valuable asset to the war for the mortals _and_ the demigods, but also very vulnerable. "There's more though", the boy said. Annabeth perked her head up.

The son of Hermes breathed in and Annabeth knew it wasn't good news. "Treasure Island has been completely taken over and the enemy has taken over the bridge there. Also, Praetor Reyna is having trouble with holding Crocker Amazon", Annabeth frowned at that.

Now, they were practically surrounded by the Mortal Forces. They needed help and they needed it _fast_. Otherwise, they wouldn't survive the day. With the numbers and information they had, even Annabeth couldn't make a proper plan. A miracle had to happen...

* * *

Reyna hated fighting like this. To be so unorganized. To fight as an individual, instead of as a legion. She hid behind a tile of bricks to avoid getting shot, while looking for other places to hide. She hated how the mortals fought. As if they were afraid to fight in close-range, just hiding behind their guns.

She held up her shield while running toward a wall, with her automaton dogs, Aurum and Argentum, following her. Reyna knew that more demigods were hiding behind other walls, since it was too dangerous to do this as a group. Even Reyna knew that they had a better chance of winning if they weren't in a group, but that didn't mean she liked it. Or that they would even win.

Her dogs growled from behind her and she could block the strike from behind her with her dagger just in time. She scowled at the mortal that dared to attack her from behind, before pushing his celestial bronze sword out of her face. The so called Specialized Troops...

The Specialized Troops were mortals who have been trained to kill monsters and demigods with the same weapons as the demigods had. By stealing the demigods's weapons, they were able to wield them during the war. Training them took a lot of time for the mortals, though.

In return, some Mercury and Hermes stolen had stolen some mortal weapons, like guns. Not everyone was able to wield them, though, but the Vulcan and Hephaestus children had been able to use the metals in those weapons to good use. When the war had first begun, they'd given every demigod weapon an 'upgrade', so they could kill the mortals.

She pulled out her spear, which gave her a slight advantage. Patiently, she waited for the man to strike, which he did. She dodged the uppercut that left an opening in the man's defenses. Reyna took advantage of it and stabbed the man in his chest with her spear. When the man fell to his knees, she finished the job by piercing his neck with the weapon.

She ran out of the alley, but was met with 5 men, each pointing a gun at her. When she looked behind her, she knew she was surrounded by at least 12 mortals. Reyna gritted her teeth. _So, this is the end then_...

Then, a miracle happened. One by one, the soldiers fell dead on the ground, revealing the skeletal warriors behind them. Her eyes widened as she knew who they belonged to. She turned around to see Nico di Angelo walking out of the shadows. He gave her a small smile, which she returned. "I thought I'd come to help."

Reyna nodded, but then frowned. "But will you be enough? The mortals -"

"I can summon 100 skeletal warriors at the same time, now...", Reyna's eyes widened at that, "and they can't be killed by those mortals. Just say where I should summon them and they'll do the rest."

Reyna nodded thoughtfully. "Alright."

* * *

**[A/N]: And here's chapter 3! A lot has happened and I hope lots of you guys will like it ;P Anyone has a guess who was behind the attack on Atlantis? Because I know ;P *mhuahahah***

**So... I want to thank everyone who favorited, followed and reviewed last chapter! You guys are awesome and I can't wish for better minions ;P No, I'm just kidding... Maybe... ;)**

**To Avatarfanx2: **Hmm... Yeah, I guess you're right ;) Let's just say that there aren't any titles for now - only the Praetors and the "leader" (not official, but that's Percy) though... Let's just say that there're mostly invisible ranks ;) I changed that part in chapter 2, btw ;)

**To I am incredible: **Haha, thank you ;3

**To Di Blythe: **I hope you liked this one too ;) Please tell me what you thought about it ;P Love uuu xxx

**To awesomeness: **That would be great, thanks! Hehe, what about this cliffys? ;P And I'm glad you're hooked ;D Btw, I can't read that mail address you sent me in your review for the Hidden Gladiator... Could you send it to me with spaces between them and AT instead of ? This way, it won't get blocked by the site ;) Your one-shot is done btw ;D

**To TheMockingJay1998: **Yeah I know... But his awesomeness is too much for me to write ;P Glad you liked it, though ;)

**'Till next time ^^ **

**Xx Anny**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: War Meeting **

A Matter of Introductions

Percy nodded in approval as he saw his assembled men, demigods and mortals alike. Annabeth had helped him picking out the right men that would accompany him in Washington DC, including the mortals that were on their side.

When the demigods had started living in New York, many mortals had moved for their own reasons. Most of them wanted safety, others just hated the demigods and the monsters they brought with them - according to them. There were still mortals, though, that still wanted to live in their homes. Some of those mortals even sided with the demigods after hearing their stories.

Annabeth had reasoned that those mortals would act as some sort of sign that they were able to work together. Luckily, those who wanted to fight, had been trained in Camp Half-Blood by either Chiron or Clarisse. Percy already pitied those who were trained by the war god's daughter.

Unlike Camp Jupiter, Camp Half-Blood still existed, even if almost no new demigods arrived at the camp. It still kept its purpose to train demigods and now also mortals, but Percy had heard from Chiron that the Golden Fleece was slowly losing its power. If the camp would somehow lose its boundaries, the camp would also be lost. That would be a great loss to them all and since no one was able to think of a solution, it was most likely to happen.

"What about us?", Percy turned and saw Malcolm looking at him questioningly.

"I want you to take charge here", he said. Malcolm seemed to protest, but Percy cut him off. "You know just as much as I do that you are the best man for the job. Just be careful for any unexpected attacks."

Malcolm frowned, but nodded at that. "You never know if they'll keep their word", he reasoned. "Are you still certain that you'll be able to pull it off? I mean, you leave most of your men here."

Percy looked at the small army again and sighed. "It's all we have, but the mortals will just have to deal with it. If they want our protection, they'll get it, but our home is far more important."

The son of Athena nodded. "I'll be going then, _my lord_", he bowed with a smirk on his face and entered the tower again. Percy rolled his eyes at his actions, but had given up on questioning them. He knew that Malcolm just called him that to irritate him, while most others just didn't know better than to call him like that.

It had started a while back, when they were deciding which role everyone would get. The praetors, Frank and Reyna, were to defend the Western Stronghold: Camp Jupiter, that still existed back then, and San Francisco. Percy was to defend the Eastern Stronghold, but after all the fighting, he had gained far more influence in both strongholds. And soon, they had started to call him names and decided he was more than just the leader of the Eastern Stronghold.

Percy had rejected that role at first, since he knew that others were fitter for the job. Jason, for instance, was more of a leader than him, but Jason had lost his touch after Leo died. Percy knew that Jason blamed himself and his leadership for Leo's death, even if that absolutely made no sense. The son of Jupiter didn't want to be a leader anymore and Percy respected that decision.

Nico also didn't want to be a leader, even if Percy knew that Nico was more powerful than him, in one way or another. And not to think about Annabeth... She, though, had insisted that Percy would become the leader of the demigods. Even if that title wasn't an official one, people had started to call him that way. Eventually, it had escalated to him being a 'lord', much to his displease.

Percy sighed and ran his hand through his hair. He saw that everyone was looking at him expectantly, as if hoping that he would give a speech of some sort. Knowing that he couldn't back out now, Percy called for everyone's attention.

"I know that some of you don't want to fight with the Mortal Forces and I know that some of them don't want to fight with us", some nodded at that, "but what I do know is that we need each other to survive. So let's kick some monster's asses in the process." It was a short speech, but that didn't keep them from roaring in approval. Percy smirked at that and did his best taxicab whistle.

"Everyone, take your vehicles and head toward DC. I'll be there short after." When everyone was gone, Percy could hear his black pegasus landing behind him. "Hey, Blackjack", he said while turning toward the winged stallion.

_"Hey, boss"_, Blackjack whinnied, _"got any donuts for me?"_

Percy rolled his eyes and took a few sugar cubes out of his pockets. "I don't have donuts, but I'm sure you can manage with some sugar cubes."

Blackjack nodded - which looked really weird - and ate the sugar cubes out of Percy's hands. Percy smiled and stroked the pegasus' forehead. "_So, what do you need me for, boss?"_

"I need you to take me to Washington DC."

* * *

Tyson opened his eye and found himself tied up in what seemed like a prison. He could feel the water around him, so he guessed he was still under water, but when he tried to use his powers, nothing happened. All what he could think about is how he was still alive.

He remembered charging Scylla and Charybdis, while the others were heading toward the city. He remembered almost being sucked in the whirlpool that Charybdis had created and escaping his death by using the sea's currents (something he'd learned from his brother). Fighting those two monsters had been exhaustion, but it wasn't the reason why he lost.

He knew that he had been attacked from behind while fighting Scylla and Charybdis, but he couldn't remember who it was or what happened after that. And now, he was locked in a cage under water that he couldn't control.

He tried it again, but still no movement. "Well, well... If it isn't general Tyson... You have no powers over these waters, you know."

Tyson looked up and his eye widened when he saw who the voice belonged to. How could he forget the titan that had attacked Atlantis three years ago? "Oceanus."

The Father of the Waters smirked at the cyclops. "So you haven't forgot about me. I was almost afraid you did."

Tyson frowned. "Where am I? What are you doing here? What happened?"

"My, my, is it so strange that I attack Atlantis? It was my old home after all, before Poseidon claimed the sea as his realm and took over the city", the titan said with a frown on his face. "Anyway, where you are doesn't matter."

"What happened?", Tyson asked again.

"I took what's mine. Atlantis is in my control now", Oceanus shrugged. Tyson's eye widened at that and he gritted his teeth. He couldn't believe that everything was lost in such little time.

Then, something occurred to him. "So that's why those monsters could breathe underwater", he reasoned. He looked at Oceanus for confirmation, who just smiled.

"You're smarter than people think", the titan noticed, "yes, I wanted everything done as soon as possible, so I gathered as many of monsters as I could. Including land monsters. But don't worry about your friends. Most of the citizens are still held captive, except for your fellow warriors though."

Tyson let out a breath of relief at the thought that Ella was still alive, but soon frowned again. If the other cyclopes were killed... "Why am I still alive?"

Oceanus smiled as if Tyson just asked the question that he wanted him to ask. "Why, isn't that obvious? I need you, of course."

"For what?"

"Leverage."

* * *

Walter Harthfield rubbed the side of his head and frowned as he continued to listen to his colleagues. "I will not allow this to escalate any further", minister Peterson of Defence continued, "we need every help we can get against those monsters. We can't risk to lose this city. Thousands, no, millions of people will die if that happens."

"But to ask those so called demigods is absurd", minister Wright of Justice argued, "we cannot let those children roam through our city. We all know that they are equally, if not more, dangerous than those monsters. They'll pose a great threat if they are allowed to enter the city."

"The fact that they are more dangerous than those monsters is exactly why we need them!", Peterson exclaimed, "without them, we're guaranteed to fail. Only the Special Forces are able to kill a considerable amount of monsters, but most of them are already in San Francisco. Many soldiers will die defending the city and I don't want to be responsible for all those women and children that will mourn over their deaths."

"Those women and children will be dead before their husband or father are, if those demigods take over DC", minister Barnes of Information pointed out. He sighed. "Can you at least give us some information about what happened during that meeting, minister Harthfield? All you've told us is that they've agreed to our proposition. We need details about this."

Harthfield nodded and walked toward the mic in the middle of the room. "Alright. So, as you all know, we had sent 3 diplomats to New York and they had all arrived in the Empire State Building without a fuss. Inside, they were confronted with their leader, Perseus Jackson", a few gasps were heard throughout the room, "but that didn't go all smoothly as we planned."

The minister of Home Affairs stopped talking, thinking if he should tell the others of what had happened there or not. It could negatively affect how they'd react, after all. He decided to do it anyway, though, since holding back information could get him in serious trouble.

"After one of our diplomats had insulted him and wanted to leave the room, Jackson used his powers and stopped the man from moving. The angered demigod made an attempt to kill him, but the other diplomats stopped him. After that, his anger went away as snow for the sun", many frowned at the new information. This was proof of how dangerous those demigods could truly be.

"When everyone had calmed down, the meeting continued without any complications. Jackson agreed to the proposition after hearing of our situation, but only if he would lead the armies." As soon as Harthfield stopped talking, Hell broke lose throughout the room.

"How could you hold back that information?", Peterson demanded, "I will not have them lead our army. It's true that I want them to help us, but I didn't agree to this."

Harthfield narrowed his eyes at the minister of Defence. "It's because of this that I didn't tell you this. We need them to help us with the monsters and we couldn't refuse to this. Him demanding this was only logical, seeing his situation. I will not let this city fall because of arrogance. The agreement has already been made, a cease-fire is already in action and they're already on our way - if my information is correct."

The minister of Home Affairs turned and walked toward the exit. "This meeting is over", he said before slamming the door shut behind his back, leaving a lot of angry ministers behind.

* * *

**[A/N]: Here's chapter 4! So, before you send be flames, please let me explain this: the entire US government system is one big mystery to me. I've studied every page in Wikipedia about this, plus I recalled some history lessons of 2 years ago, but I still don't understand a thing. So, I used the Dutch government system (which is much easier to understand for me) as a basic here... Sorry about this, but I tried ;)**

**Oceanus is the bad guy! D: I just can't picture him as a truly evil titan, though... Just like in TLO, he seems to have his own reasons to attack Atlantis - so not (only) for Kronos. I mean, I see him as the most powerful titan, but not the evillest. **

**Anyway... A lot of explanations in this chapter ;) I'm dying to know what you think about all this ;) **

**To Di Blythe: **Let me give you a digital hug, haha ;P. And yes, this can get awesomer (I hope) ;) Love uuu xxx

**To Olympus97: **Well, they couldn't fight like that, because they would be an easy target if the mortals used guns... It would be far more effective if they'd spread out and be fast in eliminating them. If you'd read HoH, you know that Jason gave up his life as a Roman, when he gave up his position as a praetor to Frank... ;) And the other question is answered in this chapter ;P Hope you liked the answers xD And I hope Leo doesn't die in BoO too...

**To Chayton: **Hahaha, yeah totally! He's like an angel of darkness ;3

**To kisa kuchiky: **English, please? I don't understand Spanish and Google Translate isn't much of a help ;).

**'Till next time ^^**

**Xx Anny**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Reinforcements**

Destroy everything in their path

Reporters stood at the sidelines, waiting for what was to come. After that fated press-conference - that would forever be remembered - the media had been anxious to get more information out of the politicians. When the news was leaked out that the minister of Home Affairs had stormed out of the Conference Room, nearly half an hour ago, journalists were crawling all over the place, much to every minister's displease.

They were yet to know about the arrival of the Demigod Army and minister Harthfield honestly didn't know if that was a good or a bad thing. With all the commotion the demigods had caused with them coming to DC - and they hadn't even arrived yet! - and with all the ministers just standing there in from of the House of Parliament, it was only logical that it had attracted the journalists to come there too.

And there was much for them to see, Harthfield realised. The sheer amount of ministers glaring at him angrily and agents securing them, was enough to hit the front pages of the Washington Times. When the demigods would come, the news was enough to reach the outskirts of the earth.

Walter Harthfield, as the representative of the agreement, waited patiently for all the ruckus that was to come. He wanted it all to be over with as soon as possible. What frustrated him, though, was that no one gave him information about the amount of reinforcement they would get. Hell, it wasn't even certain who would lead them yet.

The main problem was the trust between the two sides, though. Too much had happened between the humans and the demigods, since the so called 'Apocalypse' two years ago. He still remembered the enormous hurricane above New York City, a few weeks after, that had caused many humans to die, including the president since his private jet flew over the city when it happened and crashed into one of the skyscrapers in Manhattan. He hadn't known what had happened back then, but he had known it was too big and too sudden for a natural hurricane.

Now, everyone already knew that it was the doing of the demigods - later on, they had showed the humans exactly that they had the power to do so - and that didn't help with the relationship between the two sides. Things had gone worse after that disaster and it had escalated into a full fledged war, which would already been won by the Mortal Forces if it hadn't been for those monsters.

At first, analysts had said that they attacked in groups not larger than 20 - depending on the monsters - which wasn't too difficult for the humans to take care off (after stealing weapons made of 'godly' metal, of course). But the amount of monsters had grown frantically over the months that followed, attacking both the humans and the demigods.

They became more organized, more as an actual army, and because of their numbers - and the inability of the Mortal Force to kill them with their own weapons - they had become more of a threat to the humans than the demigods, according to Walter. Only if the demigods had more numbers, they would become the bigger threat.

He knew that in the back of their minds the others knew that too, but they were too arrogant and too clouded with anger that they didn't want to admit it. And now, they were all angry at him and it was a miracle that he still maintained his position as minister of Home Affairs, one of the most important positions nowadays. After all, there hadn't been a president of the USA in almost two years.

He shut his eyes as a flash of light almost blinded him. When he opened them again, he saw a journalist, who had clearly slipped through the police to make a photo, being carried away by three policemen. Even if that was the case, the man still grinned since he got a good picture to show his boss, Harthfield guessed, not knowing he would miss the opportunity to photograph something far more important.

The sounds of vehicles approaching them filled the streets of the capital. Normally, that wouldn't be that unusual, but since the streets around the Parliament were under a lock-down, these sounds surprised most of the people around them. Harthfield looked in the distance and found what he was looking for. Trucks, escorted by the police's motorcycles, rode toward the Parliament and stopped around 120 ft before the building.

Around 50-75 people walked out of the trucks, which made Harthfield raise an eyebrow since he had expected more, and walked toward the Parliament. Already, reporters were going crazy when they saw them. Each had Greek- and Roman-like armor and either a sword, a spear or other ancient weapons with them. Walter could also see older men and woman walking among the younger demigods - most were around 16 years old. _Humans. Good_ _choice. _

He could see their faces clearly now and they were definitively not pleased to be here. As he looked around him, he knew that the others felt the same way. Sighing, Harthfield walked forward and stood before the small Demigod Army. "Welcome to Washington, everyone", some grunts were heard in the crowd, but most made a respective bow with their heads as a sign of recognition. "Where is your superior?", he asked eventually.

A girl around 16 years old walked forward. She too had a Greek-like armor and a bronze sword on her hips. She also had a smaller sheath, though, which contained a large knife. The dark-tanned skinned girl had brown hair and her eyes changed from blue to green as he looked at them. Braided in her hair were thin strands that reached her shoulders.

Just when Harthfield opened his mouth to introduce himself, the girl held up her hand and smiled. "I'm sorry, but our leader had a slight delay. A small army of monsters had followed us to the city and he left behind to take care of it. I hope you understand."

He was surprised by this, but he nodded nevertheless. He _understood _why their superior would show up late at such an important meeting. He saw the others nodding as well in the corner of his eyes, since they surprisingly _understood _too. "How much time until he gets here?"

The girl seemed to think about that for a moment. "Well, it's hard to tell... I guess he'll be here anytime -", she was interrupted by the sound of hooves landing on the streets. The girl grinned. "Now", she finished.

Harthfield looked at the figures behind her and what he saw shocked him. In the middle of the streets stood a pitched black stallion, but that wasn't what surprised the minister. There were black eagle-like wings on each side of the horse. That's when he realised this was a pegasus.

A boy around 18 or 19 years of age jumped off the pegasus' back and whispered something in its ear. As if knowing what the boy said, the pegasus seemed to nod and flew away.

Now, Walter could take a better look at the boy, who was already walking toward them. He had messy raven black hair that was surprisingly long and behind his right ear was a black-green pen. His sea green eyes held a mixture of authority and sadness, which made Harthfield think that the boy had seen more than anyone of his age should see.

Just like the other demigods, he wore a Greek armor and he had a belt strapped around his hips. On that belt was a sheath with a sword inside which, Harthfield realised, was made of steel. Why he didn't have a 'godly' weapon, the minister didn't know. He could see hints of an orange shirt under his armor and the necklace with beads around his neck.

The girl bowed respectfully to the boy and walked back to the rest of the demigods, which made the black haired boy roll his eyes and turn to Harthfield. He gave the minister a small smile and held out his hand. Walter took it and smiled. "Walter Harthfield. Welcome..."

"Percy", he introduced, "Percy Jackson."

* * *

Nico panted as exhaustion stuck him. He had clearly used too much of his powers, but it was definitively worth it. Thanks to his skeletons, the Human Forces' numbers were almost reduced to none - for now. It was strange though, it didn't really seem like they really tried. Most of them had just retreated out of the city.

"Nico!", Nico turned and saw Reyna running toward him with her hounds following her. He gave her a ghostly smile and sheathed his Stygian Iron sword. When they had been returning the Athena Parthenos to Camp Half-Blood, they had opened up to each other. Eventually, when they had shared each others stories, they had realised how similar their problems were.

Thanks to that, Reyna hadn't reacted to his unrequited love for Percy as Jason did. In fact, she hadn't brought it up after that at all or given him strange looks, which Nico was grateful for. The only reason why they had shared their stories with each other, was because both _needed _to talk about it.

Nico had planned to just leave everybody behind forever when it was all over, but Reyna had stopped him. Saying he needed to sort out his feelings, like she did, and come back with his head up high, like a true Roman. He rolled his eyes at the memory, but he had still followed her advise.

In the first year of the war - when things weren't as desperate as it was now - he had only been in the Underworld. Since his father, Persephone, Demeter and all the other gods in the Underworld had disappeared, he had been given his father's task. _The joy. _But because of that, the dead's loyalty to him had become even greater than at first. With some proper training, he had improved immensely.

But not only that. During is time in the Underworld, he had talked with people in the Fields of Asphodel who had had rather _interesting _love-stories. To make a long story short, he had realised that self-pity wouldn't get him anywhere. So, he had let go of his feelings and returned to Camp Jupiter to check on Hazel, only to see the camp and New Rome in ashes.

Saying he was worried would be the understatement of the year. Knowing that his half-sister wasn't dead - he would've felt it if she were - he had shadow-traveled to Camp Half-Blood. There, they had explained him what had happened the last year and had wanted him to help in the war against the mortals and the monsters. Hades, Percy had even tried to make him their leader, but Nico hadn't wanted that.

After meeting with Hazel and thanking Reyna, he had returned to the Underworld to train some more and make sure that the demigods who had died were given a proper judgment in the Underworld. Sometimes, he had even helped the others in the war. With his head up high.

"Reyna", he nodded when Reyna had reached him. "Is there something wrong?"

She shook her head and gave him one of her rare smiles. "I just wanted to thank you for your help. The battle is over, now."

Nico nodded and made his skeletons disappear after thanking them mentally. Sweat covered his forehead, but he was already used to the exhaustion using his powers gave him. He figured he would have just enough power to shadow-travel two times, before collapsing. "You're welcome, but I guess I'll be going then."

Reyna nodded and opened her mouth to say something. But before she could talk, the ground shook. Nico could grab her and push her in the shadows just in time, before the fire of the explosion reached them and devoured anything in its path.

* * *

**[A/N]: Here's chapter 5! I hope you liked the cliffy :P I'm sorry about the late update, but I did say I would be updating this once a week ;P Though, I've published a new story (check my profile for that ;)) and hadn't much inspiration for this story. BUT this weekend I had and this is the result ;P **

**So, some background about Nico and the arrival of the demigods! I hope it met your expectations ;) Oh! Oh! Oh! 3000 views :D Love you guys :)**

**To Diana B: **;P Hey Di :D I'm glad you liked it and I hope that when you wake up, this chapter will make you happy too ;). I look forward to talking with you again ;).

**To The Goddamn Dark Knight (and Percabeth Jackson-Chase): **You're both asking the right question :D But I won't spoil it to you, since it's one of the main mysteries of this story :)

**To awesomeness: **Do you think Oceanus was a good choice? I hope it was ;) To be honest, I've never really thought about why they haven't dropped a nuclear bomb... But let's just say I have ;P Well, there will always be people who will vote against it. The radiation that a nuclear bomb would leave behind would kill a lot of humans and make the area unlivable. ;)

**To remember-remember: **Thank youuu ;D I hope you liked this chapter ;)

**'Till next time ^^**

**Xx Anny**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: In the Enemy's Territory**

So, what's the plan?

Nico panted heavily as he and Reyna appeared out of the shadows. He didn't even bother to look if they truly were in Annabeth's office, which is where he had wanted to go to. Clearly, shadow-traveling with two people took just as much energy as shadow-traveling alone two times, he realised before he collapsed on the spot.

When he woke up, he knew he wasn't on the cold floor anymore. Rather than that, he was lying on a soft fluffy bed that he had missed so much while he was in the Underworld. He wanted to embrace the warmth of his blankets and fall asleep again, since he was still really tired, but he figured it would be best to find out where he was in the first place.

He escaped the warm, soft blankets and inspected the room he was in. His legs were a bit wiggly, but he still managed to walk around the room. It was rather small and other than a big closet, a nightstand, the bed and a chair, there wasn't any furniture in the room. Without any windows in it, the place was almost completely dark, which Nico didn't mind at all.

Figuring that he wouldn't get any extra information about his whereabouts in the room, he decided to leave. He opened the door, which sounded like it hadn't been opened in years. Checking his left and right, he walked outside the room and closed the door. It seemed like the cracking sound that filled the silence could be heard all the way to Olympus. He sighed, turned to his right and walked toward the light that could be seen from under the door at the end of the small corridor.

He expected to at least hear _some_ noises, but it was still so silent that he would practically be able to hear a needle falling onto the ground - if there would be a needle there, of course. Nico grabbed the hilt of his sword, that surprisingly still was in its sheath, wary for any unexpected attacks. With his other hand, he opened the door - luckily, this one didn't make any cracking noises - and looked inside. What was there made him relax instantly.

The room itself was just like the one he had been sleeping in, but this one did have a window and a table. On the table was a pile of paperwork and the head of a sleeping Reyna. He sighed and let the Praetor sleep. The Ghost King figured she had been working herself to sleep and that if he would wake her, he would be dead instantly. Nico had learned that the hard way when they had been traveling to Camp Half-Blood together...

Instead, he walked toward the window to see where they were. As much as he could remember, this wasn't anywhere near the Command Center. He cursed silently as he saw where they were, careful not to wake Reyna up. Indeed, this wasn't Annabeth's office, or anywhere near the place in that matter. _How could I have been so stupid to shadow-travel us here?_, he asked himself. _Must be the exhaustion_, he figured as he looked at the buildings on Treasure Island.

* * *

Percy sighed as he sat on his chair. The looks everybody gave him were killing him, even though he understood why they would act that way. He was, after all, the enemy's leader. The son of Poseidon looked around him. The Meeting Room - how the humans called it - was enormous, but a bit unpleasant in his taste. It may be luxury, but it had no character at all.

The giant table was a good example of how distant everybody was to each other. Literally and figuratively. The farthest chairs were at least 30 ft away from his - there really weren't that many chairs, so they could have fitted around a 6 by 16 ft table easily...

Everybody went to their respective seats, while Piper, Connor and Travis kept standing - they hadn't been given any chairs, so Percy figured they didn't know where to stand. The only reason why the Stolls were here was that he didn't trust them enough to be alone with the enemy ranks. After all, he didn't want to deal with stolen wallets and fart bombs while he was here.

This way they wouldn't make any trouble. _He thought. _Their mischievous grins were saying everything, actually. He sighed again and turned to the Stolls. "Give it back to the rightful owner, guys", they looked shocked and wanted to protest that they didn't do anything, but with a scowl from Percy, they both sighed and took out a wallet.

"Hey, that's my wallet!", a man three chairs away from Percy exclaimed. Minister Wright of Justice, Percy recalled, Grumpy Guy... _This is going to so fun!_ "Give it back right now..."

The Stolls muttered a "yeah, yeah", before Travis walked toward the guy and gave him his wallet back. They still had grins on their faces though, which made Percy frown. "The other one too..." The Stolls looked at him again, but saw Percy's best I-will-kill-you-two-if-you-don't-give-it-back stare, which he had improved by being with the sons of Hermes too much, and sighed again. _  
_

They took out another wallet and gave it to another guy, the minister of Information, Percy recalled. He didn't remember his name though, but he knew that he was at least a bit reasonable. Grumpy Guy looked ready to kill someone - mainly two certain children of Hermes - though. "Since when do we allow _thieves _here?", Wright gritted his teeth to contain his anger. "I will not allow this insolence."

Percy wanted to say that he sounded like Zeus, but he figured it wouldn't be smart to say that right now. In the back of his mind, he could already hear Annabeth saying: _"Since when do you think about those things?!" _He sighed as he thought about her.

"Why are those brats here anyway?! This meeting is none of their business", those words were what brought Percy out of his thoughts.

He scowled at the minister. _Nobody_ insulted his friends. "Those _brats, _as you call them, are in fact the three highest ranked people in the army that I have sent to _help _you - next to me, of course. Since my army is leading the operation while the agreement stands, I would say that I am, together with Piper, Connor and Travis here, superior to you. So, this meeting is more of their business, than it is to _you_, minister."

"Why you little -", Wright stood up, but Barnes - Percy finally remembered the minister of Information's name - stopped him. Wright turned to his colleague with a shocked expression on his face. "Why are you stopping me? They stole our wallets, damn it, why aren't you angry?!"

Barnes sighed. "Well, I am angry and I believe this should _not _have happened in the first place", that last one was for Percy, who nodded in response. "But I also believe that Perseus" - Percy winced at the name - "is right. No harm done. Now, can someone please give those three a chair to sit on, so we can move on?"

After a few minutes, three empty chairs were put next to Percy's, so Piper and the Stolls could sit on them. Percy smiled at Barnes and took a deep breath. "Now, what's the situation exactly?"

Peterson, the minister of Defence, sighed and pushed on some buttons on the table that Percy hadn't even seen when he had first entered the room. Immediately, the even white surface of the table turned into a map of DC and the city's surroundings, showing multiple arrows pointing toward the city - most of them following the Potomac River. Percy grinned, knowing what it all meant, a plan slowly forming in his head.

* * *

After inspecting if their location was well hidden - which it was - Nico turned to the paperwork on Reyna's table. He picked some papers up, careful that he wouldn't wake the Praetor up, and looked if they held some useful information. To his surprise, the information on the papers wasn't about Treasure Island. In fact, it was about the situation in San Francisco. Nico figured that she had IM-ed Annabeth or Frank when he had been sleeping.

Apparently, it wasn't going well with the Western Stronghold - if you could even call it that way. The bomb that had caused them to be in this place, wasn't the only bomb in the area. The reason why the Mortal Forces had retreated was because of that, Nico figured. The bombardment had wiped out the city from Crocker Amazon to the Richmond District, leaving practically only the Financial District in their hands.

On another paper, he could see the casualties of that bombardment and let's just say that there were a lot of deaths. He groaned, knowing that he would have a lot of work when he would return to the Underworld.

He heard a small groan from a certain Praetor. Nico looked at Reyna, who had woken up and looked back at him. Then, she smiled, stretched her body and stood up. "So, you're back up", she noticed.

Nico rolled his eyes and nodded. "How long was I gone?"

"Around two days", Nico's yaw dropped at that, "I guess you really overdid your powers. Anyway, now that you're up, we can go back to the Command Center, right? Since you've read those papers, you know how hard they need our help."

Nico nodded, but frowned. "I know that, but I don't think that I have enough power to do that right now. I'm still really tired and have the feeling I need to recover my powers for at least two days." Reyna frowned at that, but still nodded, understanding that Nico was still tired. After all, he _had _summoned around 100 skeletal warriors all at once, plus shadow-traveling countless times. "But we can take advantage of that we're here", Nico offered.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, even if I can't use my powers, I can still fight and so can you. What do you say if we kill some Mortal Force's reinforces?", Reyna gave him a smile and nodded. "So, what's the plan?"

* * *

**[A/N]: So, here's chapter 6! A little shorter than usual - I'm sorry for that - but I hope this one reaches your expectations ;) More action in the next chapter and the chapter after that, so stay tuned ;P It's 10 pm here and I was writing non-stop this evening, so you could get this chapter ;) After all, I swore on the Styx ;D So, I hope you liked it ;) **

**You know, I always try to improve my writing, so any comments about that would be great ;D I know that I'm not the best writer on this site, so the main reason why I am on this site is basically just because I want to share my stories with you guys and to become a better writer :D So, please review with what you think of this story/chapter/idea ;)**

**To awesomeness: **I'm thinking about introducing your OC's in battle, so you'll just have to wait a few chapters ;) I'm not going to make them huge characters, though ;) I'm glad that you liked the back-story :)

**To expa: **Thank you! :D I hope you liked this chapter too!

**To 8EternallyMortal8: **Well, back then I already had a few chapters done, but I wanted to update them at the right time ;) So yeah... I'm glad that you liked the Percy-showing-up part ;P I was really trying to make it cool, so I'm glad it worked out haha :P Here's the update!

**To hting: **Thank youuu :D

**To Di Blythe: **Hehe thanks ;P Don't fall off that seat, now ;P I'm not paying the doctor's bill xD Anyway, good morning to you and I hope you liked this chapter too ;D Love youuu xxx and speak to you soon ;)

**'Till next time ^^**

**Xx Anny**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: The Lock-down**

Preparations to a battle to come

Nico pulled Reyna against the wall as he saw someone walking toward them. They had been roaming the streets and buildings in the hope that they would find some useful information about the enemy's troops, but so far they had nothing. As far as nobody knew that they were here, it actually didn't matter much.

When Nico was certain that the person was away, he released his grip on Reyna and released a breath he didn't know he was holding. Both looked around them, searching for anything useful. Reyna gestured him to follow her, before she ran off into a building. Nico frowned, not knowing what she was planning, but followed her anyway.

It was deserted building, similar to the one where they had stayed for the last couple of days. Because of that, it was easy for Reyna to barge in and run upstairs. The railings of the stairs were covered with dust, indicating just how long it had been since someone had lived there. What surprised Nico though, was that there were much more stairs than he had thought the building would have. Now he knew why Reyna had chosen this building.

When they reached the final floor, Nico saw that there were only two rooms they could go in. Knowing that there were far more other buildings to their right, Nico entered - or rather barged in the room at their right. He smirked when he saw the large window, that gave the two the opportunity to look at the majority of the right side - for them anyway - of the island.

His attention went to a flatter area, barely visible between the large amount of buildings, which was about a mile from them away. It was crowded with people, or soldiers there. From experience, Nico knew one thing for sure: the better secured a place is, the more importance the place held. He glanced at Reyna, who was also looking at the place. They locked eyes with each other and made a silent conversation with each other, which led to a unanimous agreement.

_Let's see what's there._

* * *

"Where is the rest? Somebody contacted Praetor Zhang yet? I want visual, people!", Annabeth shouted to the other demigods. Most of them were unable to answer though; they were either severely injured or dead. After the massive bombardment throughout the city, people came back from the field with grave burn-wounds and there were still more incoming.

A son of Hermes - she guessed, because of his appearance and how fast he was - ran toward her in response. He took a moment to control his breathing, before reporting: "Around 340 troops are still missing and we still haven't heard from the Praetor yet. We've made a map upstairs", Annabeth nodded and followed him upstairs.

In the Command Center, there were countless demigods running around. In the middle of the room was a small group hovering over the wooden table. Annabeth walked toward them and saw what they were looking at - even if she already had a good guess what it was beforehand: a giant map of San Francisco (plus some lines and dots).

Matt - an undetermined 17 year old demigod with brown hair and green eyes - noticed her first and bowed his head slightly in respect. Annabeth nodded back and took a good look at the map. Her lips pursed into a thin line as she realized that they were in a great crisis. The entire southern area had either been destroyed or taken over, just like the eastern one, which made her frown. _Where are you, Frank?_, she thought in frustration. At least Reyna had IM-ed them by the time she could. It has been days since she last heard of Frank.

She sighed and turned her attention to the map again. There was a black circle around Treasure Island, indicating that Reyna and Nico were there. She had said that they wouldn't be able to help them before Nico had recovered his powers though, so that option was off. With low numbers and no reinforcements, they were running out of options. There was only one thing they could do.

She turned to the rest, who were waiting for her to speak up, and took a deep breath. "Send 7 scout-groups of 3 people into the field to find the others. We need all of our men together in here if we were to win this war. Each scout-group should contain at least one child of Apollo to take care of the wounded and I want every group back before sunset otherwise you're on your own, understood?", a few nodded in response and started working on it.

"The Hecate group will take care of the emergency borders so no one can enter this area. Take some Hephaestus and Vulcan kids with you if you need help with the mechanisms. Don't activate it before sunset, when the scout-groups are still out in the open. I want as many troops inside as possible. We don't call this the Western _Stronghold_ for nothing.

Meanwhile, take care of the wounded and take those dead bodies out of here. We don't want any sickness to spread in this building. Also, search for water and food, since we'll need it.

Tonight, the Western Stronghold is under a lock-down."

* * *

"... and this where the Specialized Troops that will help against the monsters train", the man whose name Percy had forgotten said as he showed him an area the size of a soccer field. It was similar to the training grounds at Camp Half-Blood, but at the same time completely different. The Camp didn't have an area with concrete walls, floor and ceiling after all. It made everything look so... cold.

The fact that everyone was staring at him in silence, also didn't help his impression of this place. That was until a man around his 40's came forward with his arms crossed. His heavy muscles were clearly visible, which made Percy feel very self-conscious. He wore armor that wasn't far from the one Percy had, so it wasn't hard to guess that this man was one of those Specialized Troops, that had been giving the demigods a very hard time during this war. The man gave Percy nod and Percy did the same.

"This is general Collingan and the commander of these troops. He'll give you the rest of the information you'll need", the man-without-name said, before leaving Percy behind with the general.

A silence befell the two. Percy took the opportunity to take a good look around him again. It amazed him how advanced everything looked. _Leo would've loved it here_, he thought sadly, _he could have spiced things up a little.__  
_

"Follow me", Percy's attention went back to the general before him. His neutral expression gave nothing away, but Percy could still guess that the general didn't like him that much. The feeling was mutual. The history between the two sides had been much too bloody to ignore. Even so, at least they knew how it was like to fight in a war, in contrast to those ministers.

So, he followed him.

They walked to the other side of the area. The walk was longer than Percy had expected it to be, but he didn't mind it that much. After all, this way he could check the area out longer. He watched as two men sparred against each other in something that seemed like a boxing ring, until one won by disarming his opponent and pointing his sword against the other's throat. Percy frowned. There were a lot of openings in that fight.

Collingan followed Percy's stare and sighed. "The government can give us as much money as they want, but that doesn't take away our lack of good trainers. Because of that, the level of our soldiers is not high enough in this war most of the time", he said as if reading Percy's thoughts.

Percy nodded thoughtfully. "That's... understandable. In other circumstances I wouldn't think that as a bad thing, though."

The general laughed halfheartedly at Percy's comment. "In other circumstances, yes. Our numbers are to be reckoned with though, so our troops aren't completely useless."

When they arrived at a door, Collingan opened it and walked in. Percy followed him inside and was met with a lot of flat-screens, computers and other electronics. Percy raised an eyebrow and gave the general a questioning glare, who just smiled. "We use these to communicate with other sectors and secure the building."

"As if having all this underground is not secure enough", Percy muttered before looking at the projected map on the table. "Is there any information about when the monsters will attack?"

"You already know where they'll probably attack?", Percy nodded and the general sighed. "Nobody knows, actually. They are too unpredictable for that. I have a question concerning that, by the way."

Percy frowned and looked at the general expectantly. "What is it?"

"Do you know _why_ they attack? I mean, most of us think that you demigods attract them, but I honestly don't believe that. Maybe in small numbers, but it's not logical to attack as an army for a simple attraction."

Percy smiled. _Finally someone who understands. _He figured it wouldn't be bad to tell Collingan the truth. "Monsters are in fact attracted to us because of our scent, but when they form an army, there's a lot more to take into consideration. Most of the time, they have a personal vendetta against some demigods or gods, or just want to kill. And there you also have the one who leads the army, who _always _wants to either take over the world or wants to kill as many people as possible." He rolled his eyes at the thought of Kronos, Ares, Gaea, Tartarus, Polybotes, Hyperion and about every other God/Titan/Primordial he had fought.

Collingan eyes the son of Poseidon curiously. "You sound like you have lots of experience..."

He gave the general a bitter smile. "Even before this war, there have been two others where I've fought in, but those were hidden from human's eyes. You can choose not to believe me, but it's the truth."

The general nodded thoughtfully, as if accepting Percy's words. "So, what now?"

He grinned. "Let me train your troops until the monsters arrive."

* * *

**[A/N]: Yes... I know... I'm late and I'm sorry :$ I just haven't had ANY inspiration AT ALL and just couldn't write! So, my days have been filled with reading fanfics and going to school... Last week, I was away, so I hadn't had the time as well.. -_- I just wanted to make a proper chapter for you all to read, because I don't like shitty chappies xD **

**But it's my Christmas vacation now! So I hope to get in the game again ;) Writing is too much fun to just abandon after all ;D So, I hope you liked this chapter and please leave a review while you're at it :) Though I do admit that this chapter was more like a filler chapter... **

**To awesomeness: **Haha indeed ;) And I believe it's Chronos, not Cronus ;P I think xD Anyway, I do have an idea about where and when your characters will show up, so don't worry :D They'll be in the story shortly :) I hope you liked the chapter!

**To 8EternallyMortal8: **Poor Percy indeed... I hope I've made up with him by making the general nice xD As for the Nico and Reyna parts, they'll be interesting soon enough ;) Hope you liked this chapter! ;)

**To Di Blythe: **Haha it's alright ;) Here is the update as your birthday present ;D Hope you liked it SGG xD But that "Just... Anny"-part was.. uhm... just don't haha xD lolzzz ;) xxxoxo

**'Till next time ^^ (and I hope that will be soon)**

**Xx Anny**


End file.
